


The King's Prophecy

by BugStory, ririsasy



Series: Ironstrange Omega Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Filthy, First Time, King Stephen strange, King Tony Stark, M/M, Male Lactation, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pregnancies, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Parent Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Supreme Family, Top Stephen Strange, Virgin Tony Stark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugStory/pseuds/BugStory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Stephen Strange is the alpha king in the seven kingdom, he had been prophesied that he could only get an heir if he impregnated the chosen omega in his first heat, being the young naive king, he refused to believe in the prophecy, resulting him in losing someone dear to him.Time had passed and The king is pushing forty and the entire kingdom is restless for the king doesn't has any child yet, Stephen himself had given up hope on having the heir to the throne.Tony Stark's family suffers from bankruptcy and he doesn't has a choice when Howard sent him to the palace in hope that the king will take an interest in the omega and reward them with abundance, to rebuild their life again, never in his life Tony thought that he's the omega in the prophecy.[please read the tags before reading the fic]





	The King's Prophecy

The Stark residence was covered with a gloomy atmosphere ever since all their lands have been sold to pay off the debt accumulated since the bankruptcy of their company. The residence is the only thing left that serves as a reminder that once, the Starks were a noble family in the area. Tony is the eldest child in the family. He has a younger sister, Natasha Stark. They have been dreaming about going to higher learning institutions to pursue their interest in the growing knowledge about science in the seven kingdoms. Tony particularly loves engineering, always been fascinated by numbers. But his world comes to a sudden screeching halt when his father tells him what he must do to save the family’s name.

Tony has to be the King’s omega.

Natasha is a beta. Tony scoffed at his luck. But even if both of them had been omegas, he would have volunteered to save his sister, being so scared of the fate himself. He doesn’t even want to think about how Natasha would feel if she had been in his position.

Tony heard the rumor that has been circulating for years since he was just a boy. Heard the stories of the king searching for his one true omega to bear his heir. He doubts that he could be the one to turn that myth into a reality. Why doesn't the king just admit that he is infertile and change the law? Or maybe he’s just a pervert who made up the excuse to sleep with as many omegas as he likes.

Tony, despite his own unwillingness, doesn’t think that the king would be interested in him, let alone giving him a chance to be with him and bear his child, the heir to the throne. He laughs out loud thinking about it. Just to be enlisted as Stephen's omegas, they will get paid. Although, not as much as should the king actually want to sleep with them.

Tony is terrified of the experience of heat itself. Just thinking about craving some Alpha to satisfy his need, that he would be in the king’s present, stupid and unable to even control himself, Tony really can’t imagine the humiliation of it all.

What if he did something stupid around him? What if the king decided that he is too much of a nuisance and punish him instead of giving him the reward?

____________XXX_____________

King Stephen received a prophecy on his coronation day by the high mage of the kingdom. It said that he will only receive an heir from an omega in their first heat. A young, naïve Stephen, just crowned ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, didn't want to believe in that prophecy. Firstly, because he didn't want to live his life based on superstition. Secondly, he already married Clea, one of the high born in the kingdom but a beta. It felt like an insult to the queen to even speak of the prophecy out loud.

Stephen's wife, despite that, still gets pregnant. Stephen mocks the prophecy, feeling proud of his own choice rather than falling for the superstitious beliefs. However, not long after the celebration to welcome the firstborn to the kingdom, the queen died in childbirth along with the baby.

The king, heartbroken, never remarries. The mage told him once more that only the omega in the prophecy can bring an heir to the kingdom. Then, a weird thing happens, Stephen can’t impregnate anyone even as he pushes forty-five years old. The council is restless since the king still does not have an heir and makes great effort in seeking for omegas close to their first heat.

The king only brings selected omega from high born into his harem. Should they manage to get impregnated by the king, then they will have a chance to be the king’s concubine or even marry the king and be his queen. Even as the king finally succumb to the prophecy and started listening to the council and have many omegas in his harem, there was still no result in sight.

__________________XXX_______________________________

The palace guards came to pick up Tony from his house as soon as the council receive the letter from Howard that his first son is an omega and not yet had his first heat though pushing his twenties. He is a late bloomer, Howard had said, and the family hopes that the smartest Stark could be the King's omega. The council has received this kind of letter in the past, a scam just to get paid a good amount of money. Lies about being bloomer when they actually already experienced heat. But they are desperate and heard rumors as well that the Starks are very beautiful. And though they had just experienced a big financial loss, Starks are great inventors in the Seven kingdom and considered amongst good breed.

Soon, Tony arrives in front of the palace in the horse-drawn carriage. He’s in awe at how grand the palace is. He never traveled this far. He has been planning to when he joined the high institution since it’s at the center of the city, close enough to the king's palace. Although, he never thought he would travel to these parts, where he wanted to visit the most, under this kind of circumstance.

He tugs down at the white, sheer material of his pants. It doesn't do a good job of hiding anything. He feels ridiculous, all wrapped up in piece of expensive, ornate fabric. Natasha had been the one to dress him up. They ordered him to look decent to enter the king’s palace. He had said his goodbyes to his sister through tears. They joked that it will not be so bad. He will be back soon since the king never actually succeed with his plan in getting an heir. After his first heat passed, he will not have any value for the council if the king didn’t pick him and be returned home. Although, that would mean their plan to get enough money to rebuild the company would be foiled.

He is conflicted which of the scenario he preferred.

Tony scans his eyes around, then at the two guards escorting him, both betas. Tony looks down, playing with his hands. He breathes in deeply. His feet are bare, harsh against the cold ground. He is taken to the king's harem, with other men and women omegas. Mostly women, male omega, after all, are rare. Tony runs a hand through his hair as they show him his room with a polite smile.

____________________XXX_________________________

Omegas go into heat every month but for Alphas, it happens just twice a year or every six months. The council, who deals about lineage, is always over concern about with whom the king should spend his rut because they want him to take advantage of his nature. And, should the high spirit allow it, the King of Seven Kingdoms might finally have his first heir.

The king usually doesn’t like to go to the harem where many 'virgin' omegas had been prepared for him. For one, because Stephen never actually liked this whole arrangement in the first place. A part of him still secretly believed he was cursed with infertility by the very mage that gave the prophecy. After his queen’s death, he swiftly ordered the mage’s execution. At the time, he just needed someone to blame for the prophecy that will never leave him. However, even after the man was long gone, the council still believed.

At times like this, when Stephen is close to his rut, the harem would be packed with many new faces. Pepper and Christine are the ones who had the duty of picking omegas for him. Both have good eyes and taste and knew what he wanted. Sometimes he would pick the omega himself when he didn't like the idea of spending time with someone easy on the eyes but quite boring as a person.

So today, Stephen decides to get a glimpse of the new faces, walk the harem palace on his own. At least this way, he wouldn’t have to sleep with the council chosen omega. He knows that many new omegas usually didn't even know how he looks like so he dresses casually, like a commoner.

____XXX_________

Tony spent a few days in the harem and nothing happens. Only servants come and go to take care of his basic needs, always dressing him in pretty clothes. What is the use of it all if the king didn’t even bother to look at their efforts?

Tony manages to make friends with the other omegas. It's nice having people to talk to. He successfully sneaks in his pet, Dartanian, a mystical cat with white fur and a little horn on his forehead like a unicorn. According to Tony's mother, Maria, Dartanian likes to befriend omegas, especially the virgin ones. Tony is scared that Dartanian will run away once the king takes him, so he makes sure to spend as much time as he can with his friend.

Tony hides the cat from everyone and Dartanian is good at hiding himself. He does appear in front of a few omegas from the harem, those Tony assumes that are truly still virgins, like him, but then again, he doesn’t believe what his mother said to be the absolute truth. It could just be a way for his late mother to comfort him because he was so distressed that he has an abnormal cat with a horn.

Tony sits on the bench, under the big tree close to the small flowing river in the middle of the garden. Dartanian cuddles in his arms when he sees an alpha walking in. Tony stiffens a little. The alpha’s scent is too strong. This part of the palace is only filled with omegas and betas servants. Alphas are almost forbidden and rare to see since he entered the palace.

Tony knew the smell of an alpha close to his rut. It makes Tony's instincts switch to flee mode. His mom always reminds him to stay away from Alphas when they emitted that kind of pheromones since Tony doesn’t have a bond yet. It was to protect himself and the alpha too.

The delicious scent in the air makes the omega in him aroused. He puts Dartanian down and the cat rushes away. Tony follows suit, not wanting to be in the Alpha’s presence. He hides behind the big pole, then examines the Alpha that just enters the harem. He tries to be as discreet as he follows him around the palace, sneaking glances at the tall man, curious about who he is.

Stephen inhales deeply when he catches a distinct scent he never smelled before. He looks around then walks deeper into the palace adorned with many flowers, luxuriant trees, and elaborate fountains. Stephen keeps searching for the source of the scent. He got a pretty strong sense of smell after being with quite many omegas and yet this one is something so peculiar, rose and vanilla, the sweetest kind of smell.

At the corner of his eye, he knows someone is following him. Stephen purposely walks toward his follower’s whereabouts and the scent gets stronger. Now, Stephen is sure that the source of that scent is the omega hiding behind the tall pillar. The king approaches him and the young man slowly coming out from his hiding place smiling shyly.

"Are you following me?” Stephen asks bluntly at the brown-eyed omega. His large doe eyes seem that of a deer’s he often hunts, blinking rapidly at him with sparks in his gaze. Stephen is captivated beyond words.

“I.. I am not!” Tony stammers trying to lie and defend himself, but clearly failing miserably.

“It’s fine, I am not mad. I am Vincent. What about you?” Stephen extends his hand toward the omega, curious to know how the soft skin feels on the tips of his fingers.

“I am Tony. Do you need something in here?” He hesitantly reaches toward the Alpha’s hand. Stephen notes how the other’s skin is rather tan compared to his own when they shake hands.

"I don't need anything, just want fresh air. Tony, from house of Stark. Your father, quite a smith, a valuable one in our kingdom, as so I heard. How old are you, anyway? Can I know how you ended up here?" Stephen didn't want to let go of Tony's warmth from his hand but the young man looks terrified by his present so he lets go, putting a respectable distance between them.

“I'm twenty this year, and I guess like the others, I am an omega and my family really need money right now. Plus they said the king was pretty desperate to have children. I guess I took pity toward him.” Tony said confidently, without knowing that he is speaking to the king himself.

"Hm, you pity the king," Stephen almost chuckled at that. As if the king would need pity from a commoner like him. Besides what could he offer?

Tony was suddenly leaning down to pick up a cat. No, it's not a normal cat, it’s a rare one with a little horn at the top center of his head, a canicorn, many called it. Stephen never sees one wandering around in the palace and yet Tony is holding one in his arm.

"Where does it come from? You're not afraid of it? They said that this cat belongs to the spirit, they don’t like living amongst humans. It's weird that he is here. Want the guard to put it away for you?" Stephen tries to pet the cat but it hissed at him, making him stops his hand midair.

“No!” Tony quickly answers. Then he is chewing on his lips. “I don’t know where he came from. I just saw him around the palace and start taking care of him. He isn't bad or anything, please don't take him away.”

“If you want to keep the cat then it's fine but If anything bad happens to you, like he scratches you or something, don't cry, okay?" Stephen teases Tony. He actually likes the cat, what a beautiful creature but the mean thing didn't want him near. Then again Stephen had heard from old folks that this cat only wants to be around virgins and he is no virgin. Another superstition Strange didn't want to believe when he was still young and yet again, it is here as proof, mocking him.

"I will totally not cry, I am not a kid! Who do you think you are? You don't know me, just because I look young doesn't mean that I am stupid." Tony being defensive all of sudden by the way the man speak to him like he is some kind of foolish kid.

"Hey, I am just messing with you, don't have to bite" Stephen laugh richly at Tony's cute reaction.

"I'll show you bite if you keep treating me like a kid" Tony pouts, doesn't like the way the man in front of him keep laughing at him like he is some kind of entertainer.

"You are so cute" Stephen confess in between his laughter.

"What that's so funny about me?" Tony looking down to check on his dress, why this man found him so amusing? He hates it.

"Nothing, really, I hope I can stay longer but I have to go now, I hope you enjoy your stay here. If the fates allowed we will meet again, Tony Stark," Stephen kisses the annoyed omega hand. He couldn't stay much longer around him. His rut is catching up on him and he didn't want to embarrass himself nor the new omega if his nature decided it's a good time to start mating even in the middle of the garden.

So, Stephen left him fast, looking behind him one last time and the young omega still frowning at him with his hands folding around his chest, totally unimpressed. Stepheh smiles to himself because he already found the omega that he wants to spend his rut with. Usually, he will search for at least five candidates since not all of them will match their heat with his rut. At times, he’ll be out of luck and have to settle for whom the council chooses if the omega he picked didn’t get their heat that matched his. But today he wants no other. He just hopes the omega will start his heat soon. It will simply be a pity not to get that pretty face in his chamber after he already caught his eye.

On his way out of the harem, he searches for Christine but only finds Pepper in their shared chamber. Stephen prefers talking with Christine about this kind of matter, though both are the ones he trusts providing him with a nice omega to warm his bed. He wants to tell more than a mere name but since there's only Pepper in sight, he simply says he wants Tony Stark to be prepared for his rut. He just hopes the omega's heat will start soon.

_________________________XXX_____________________

The next day Stephen moves to the special room provided for him during his rut and found, not Tony Stark on the bed, but another beautiful omega. Nice and pretty for him and yet his mind keeps wandering to certain big brown eyes.

Stephen still has hope. Maybe tomorrow he will come to his chamber. Today he will enjoy this fine omega.

Tomorrow comes and another omega is brought to his chamber. Usually, he prefers the same omega for the entire week. At least until his drive to mate subsided but this time, he specifically orders Christine and Pepper to keep changing them.

Stephen knows that many of them induced heat with medicines so they could match their cycles with his. Then, what's Tony Stark waiting for? Why was he not upping his game? Didn't he want extra money that comes with being in the king's chamber?

Stephen almost tempts to ask Christine to put something in his food but then again, what if he truly never had his first heat yet? It could be dangerous.

The entire rut feels like torture for Stephen, far from anything pleasant. Why he couldn't get the man out of his head? But even so, he's just a mere king bound to the rule of his kingdom, powerless to the custom created around him. A child who has nothing is freer than a king who has everything.

The king’s rut passed and Tony didn't come to his chamber. And soon, Stephen had to leave the kingdom to lead the army to fight against the rebels.

__________________XXX__________________

Tony actually likes being here. The omegas are nice toward him and his room slightly bigger than the one he has in his own house. The gardens are beautiful. Dartanian is living his best life amongst so many omegas who eventually grow fond of him and spoils him too much. And the best part of it, he is allowed to go anywhere he wants in the palace with appointed servant. He chooses to spend most of his time in the palace's giant library. He can find many scrolls he wants to read and digest all of it. It's not too bad.

Though when he thinks of his family, Tony feels guilt and regret for not getting his heat. He should have just taken the medicine the other omegas try to sell to him and force his heat. From what he heard, the king was not generous enough to spend time with omegas unless he's in his rut. Now Tony has to wait for another six months. He decided to send a letter to his sister to tell her of his distress.

____________________ XXX_____________________

Ten days after the king leaves for the battlefield, Tony experience the symptoms of heat approaching. He panics. Not only will the king not be in his rut for the next six months, but he is not even in the palace. He is going to ruin everything for his family.

Tony knew that many omegas take suppressant when their heat comes just to not lose the chance to be with the king. For any omega who gets their heat but not picked by the king, they will send back home. With a reward too, but not as much as the ones received by those who manage to warm the king’s bed.

Tony is conflicted about taking the suppressant, first of all, he would be lying to the king about his real first heat. And for another, taking the suppressant will mess up the natural cycle of the heat and he has to take another medicine later on the induce the heat. He doesn't want to pump that much chemicals in his systems in his first heat.

He asked advice to Rhodey, who had been kind towards him. Rhodey had told him many things in regards to the ways of the palace. Had said that they can’t win without playing dirty. Besides, what they do here is not that noble anyways. Tony almost decided to take the suppressant when Christine finds out about his condition. He feels defeated by his circumstances and just hopes to be sent home soon so he could see his sister. Maybe this is for the best, they will find another way.

\----------------------------------XXX---------------------------------------

Stephen finally returns to the palace after the long battle. He waves at the people who cheered for their king’s victory from his horse, the adrenalin still high with the smell of blood, the roar, and screams of the battlefield. He needs someone in his chamber to calm down. As blood boils in his veins, his mind wanders to the beautiful omega with big brown eyes who holds that mean cat in his arm in the garden.

Stephen is taking a bath when Christine enters, whispering into his ears about Tony's condition. Stephen smirks in victory because Tony is finally up for the game. So he chose the battle instead of the rut. A smarter move in Stephen's opinion because this way, Stephen is actually more in control of his mind rather than purely driven instincts.

Stephen takes his time to wash clean. Two of his servants scrubbing his back diligently while his trusted right hand is seated not far away, protecting him even when he's bathing like this. He keeps thinking about the possibility of a pretty omega in heat warming his bed and his dick is twitching with interest. Eventually, he rises from the bathtub and they readily pull a bathrobe over him.

He walks back to his room. He specifically told Christine to bring Tony to his chamber instead of the room he usually spends his rut or any intimate activity. It's been a while since he ever let anyone in his room but then again, Tony is quite a special omega who has been haunting his mind for almost a month.

Tony was in the beginning stages of his heat when they escorted him to a bath then dressed him in pretty clothes. He’s confused because that’s exactly the kind of treatment they did last month for the omegas being brought to the king’s chamber. He had heard about the king’s arrival but didn’t expect to be immediately brought to the king’s chamber. It seemed as though the king is the one who will be taking care of him despite his exhaustion from battle. Tony is the one who is in heat and in need of an Alpha. His heart beats faster in his chest, his face flushed not only from the fever but from his own silly thoughts regarding the king's special treatment toward him.

Slick starts dripping between his legs as he sat on his knees, restless on the king’s bed. He placed his hands on his lap. His face flushed from the heat. He doesn’t think he can hold the position much longer. Tony just wants to curl on the bed and shove a hand between his legs. He is so horny.

He can smell the Alpha from behind the door. He knows that scent. Tony licks his lips, blinking as the king enters.

“Vincent?” Tony lets out a little gasp, surprised.

“You? I didn't know you were, oh God, oh, I'm really sorry if I were rude to you back then.” Tony starts panicking, rubbing his hands on his face. He peeks through them, looking over at Stephen, recalling all that he said to Vincent, no, the king.

Stephen knew the omega was beautiful even in simple attire. But now, jewelry adorned his sexy body and Stephen could see everything beneath the thin fabric that didn't cover much. Stephen sits in front of him, smiling to himself the entire time while looking at the embarrassed young man. He tried to pull Tony’s hand away from covering his pretty face. They put a nice red color on his plush lips making them look even fuller. The king has the strong urge just to run his hand on the shiny lips.

"All is forgiven, I ..wasn't even mad, you were so cute back then. I hope the cat didn't harm you," Stephen chose not to let go of his hand but instead hold it with his own. He could basically smell the pheromones clouding the air, filling the room. He's impressed that Tony is able to hold himself still while his slick dripped down, basically wetting the bed.

Tony feels dizzier when Stephen sits next to him. Can't help but press himself onto the man, nuzzling his face against the other’s large hands. He whimpers. Desperately fighting to not let go, to not succumb to his urges. Tony blushed hard as his hips started rolling, basically humping the sheets before even realizing what he had just done.

He wants the alpha’s touch. So this what the heat fever is. He wants Stephen to touch him everywhere. To fill him, fuck him, breed him. He wants the alpha so bad, his heat starting to take over.

“H-how do you want me, my king?” Tony looks up at the man’s eyes. Then down again. He has been taught Alphas don't like their omegas making eye contact. He usually doesn't care about manners he has been taught, but right now, he just really wants to be good.

Stephen had dealt with quite a few omegas who claimed they've never been touched before but once the heat takes over, Stephen will eventually figure it out. There will be patterns but Stephen is just happy he has a hole to fill to care about being fooled. He simply accepts that his lineage will end with him, he's not going to get any heir. After all, he has been fucking countless omega and couldn't impregnate even one.

"I want you to have my babies," he chuckles. It’s just a silly joke in his head that he never said out loud in a long time. But then again, everything with Tony feels like a new thing, a beginning. He draws Tony's face toward him and kisses his lips tenderly, his hands sneaking inside his dress to feel the warm flesh of his skin.

"You smell so sweet and you are so beautiful," Stephen whispers to his ear, low. He knows omega really likes praises and it will make them drip even more.

“Please.” He whines as the king's hand explores his body. Tony bucks into the touch. He doesn't know how to do any of it. Doesn't know what Stephen wants him to do, how to behave. He is so desperate to follow anything Stephen orders him to.

Stephen keeps kissing him while slowly pushing him to the center of the bed. He lays him down softly and draped himself over him to kiss him some more. Tony involuntarily open his legs wider, accommodating the king's body between his legs. Stephen pulls the small rope around his dress and it fell open easily, then traces his hand over the body. Lower and lower down to his groin, he could feel that the young man already leaking pre-cum well through his underwear.

Stephen drags it down with one hand while the other is busy pulling on the young man’s hair to navigate his mouth the way he wants, kissing him better. Stephen's hand is already soaked with Tony's lubricant, the perk of fucking an omega, they didn't even need any oil. Stephen's dick is rock hard just by Tony's scent alone.

"I will put it in, okay?" He asks the young man. The omega is already all slippery but he pushes his thumb yet into the slick hole, trying to open up his possibly a virgin hole.

“Please, want your cock inside me, my king.” The omega whimpers, running his hands over his hips, trying to spread his own legs even wider. Tony bites a moan when he feels Stephen rubbing his thumb against his wet, tight opening.

“Fuck me, King.” Tony squirms. Overwhelmed with pleasure, he didn’t even realize that he is not begging but demands a king to fuck him.

Stephen rubs his cock on Tony's wet passage, moving up and down just to lube himself up with Tony's natural slick. When he feels like it's enough, he holds his dick in his hand and tries to push it in. It's tight, usually wasn't like this. He jerks his hips forward again but the restraints from the clenching hole doesn’t lessen.

Stephen didn't want to hurt him. After all, he wants to take him as much as he possibly could during the duration of his heat, usually three days for omegas. So he slides down and dives to suck on the sloppy hole, wetting his goatee and covered most of his face with his slick. He tastes so sweet even down there Stephen could lap him out all day long. He opens him up with his tongue while pushing a digit into his hole.

"Relax, Tony, try to relax," he manages to say because Tony keeps clenching on his finger. Well, if this is an act of being a virgin, he really succeeded.

“I... I'm sorry. I will.” Tony worries Stephen will throw him out for being useless. Tony moans, loud, gripping Stephen's hair. His legs are open wide and he can't stop his hips from moving, rubbing into Stephen's mouth. It feels so good, Stephen's tongue lapping his sensitive hole, pushing inside. Tony stiffens a bit when Stephen pressed in a finger. The sensation is odd, stretching him open. Tony tries to buckle away from it.

“I'm sorry.” Tony whimpers, pressing his face into the pillows.

"No, it's fine. I just need to open you up a little and after that it will feel good, I promise," Stephen tries to soothe him, kissing him on the lips, distracting him from his worry. When he's relaxed again, kissing him excitedly, Stephen pushes his thumb inside the omega’s mouth. Tony mewl in his arm but open his legs wider, trying to be brave for his Alpha. Stephen sneaks two fingers inside his hole at the same time and Tony arches his back but at least didn't try to free himself. He circles his hand tight around his neck, eyes closing but Stephen could see tears escaping at the corners of his pretty eyes. Once Stephen sees him relax, he starts scissoring him slowly.

"How does it feel now?" Stephen asks the writhing man beneath him. "Can I try to put it back in again?" He is so desperate to put his dick inside Tony's warm hole. His carnal Alpha side is taking control and he couldn't wait much longer.

Tony nods eagerly. Opening his eyes to look at Stephen. “Yes- yes... fuck me, Alpha.” His heat makes him so pliant, craving sex and cock desperately.

Stephen sits on his heels and pump his cock with his right hand. His left reaching for Tony's hand that is stretched toward him, wanting for contact. Stephen intertwined their fingers, smiling at how cute Tony is all desperate for him. He moves closer toward Tony and nudges the slippery dull head into Tony's awaiting hole.

"Breathe, okay? It's going to be alright. It won't hurt for long, just open up for me," the king reassures his omega and push forward. Tony tugs at their join hand harder and grabs the pillow, hiding his face. He tries to follow the instructions, breathing in and out trying to relax his muscles. He could feel Stephen already passing the tight ring. The king puts both his legs over his thighs and holds onto the smaller man's waist, pulling Tony toward him as he shoves in deeper, Finally, all his length is inside the omega’s warm hole.

Tony covers his face with his hands, mewling as the king pushes every inch of his cock. He is big. Tony twitches and so does his cock. He is stretched, split onto Stephen's cock, and it feels so good. Tony rolls his hips, wanting the king to move. He is so embarrassed by how desperate and needy he is. He hides behind his hand though still moving his hips, hoping the king would take the hint and fuck him.

"You are doing great sweetheart," Stephen leans down to whisper in his ear. The king lifts his legs and angles him to his side so he could slide inside the other better. He rolls his hips in a steady motion, fucking the omega with passion.

"Ugh, you are so tight Tony." Stephen pressed down both of Tony's thigh this time, almost folding him in half as he thrust forward, harder. Tony tries to reach for his face and realizing, Stephen leans down for him.

Tony feels the pleasure building up, his little cock bobbing up and down on his stomach. Stephen's cock is buried deep inside him, slamming in and out, brushing against that sensitive spot. Tony gasps, and again Stephen strikes that spot. Tony moans louder, his legs trembling as he comes all over himself.

Stephen kisses Tony's face as the young man ride out his orgasm. He is not even close. The Alpha put his hands under the young omega's back, lifting him up and into his arms. The king sits on his heels with Tony in his laps, circling his legs readily to Stephen's covered-sweat waist. He thrust up while slamming Tony's sensitive body down onto his cock. The young man holds onto him tighter, sobbing with pleasure.

Tony clings to Stephen, his arms wrapped around the man's neck. He sobs, overwhelmed with the pleasure. His cock is already hard again due to heat. He starts crying, tears rolling down his face, begging for Stephen's cum. The king bounces him on his cock, up and down, as if Tony weighs nothing. And the omega's cock is drooling pre-cum between their stomachs. His hole squeezing and clenching around the king's cock, trying desperately to milk him.

The friction making the king shiver. He could feel his own orgasm fast approaching, his groin feeling as if its about to burst. He slides his cock out from the omega and put him down onto the bed, face down. Lifting his ass with one hand, Stephen shoves his throbbing cock back inside the other in one hard thrust. He pressed down the omega's head further into the mattress, trying to get the right angle, slamming his cock hard and fast chasing his pleasure.

Tony makes a little whiny noise as he comes a second time. He shivers, Stephen fucking him through his second orgasm. He is overwhelmed, wants Stephen to knot him so bad. He pushes his ass back to meet the Alpha’s thrusts.

Stephen splits Tony's ass wider with his thumbs, slamming into him steadily, feeling himself being squeezed nicely with Tony's delicious tight ass. Feeling Tony's hole quivering from his second orgasm, the king reaches between his legs, pumping the omega’s cock, milking him, feeling the twitching intensify.

"You feel so good Tony." Stephen grinds their hips together when he spills his seeds inside the young omega. He’s soon draping his weight on top of Tony, breathing hard.

Tony groans, feeling the warm cum filling him and Stephen's knot stretching his rim so much wider before settling into place, locking them together. Tony whimpers, crushed under the heavy alpha. He pants, sobbing into his pillow as the first wave of his heat washes over him. He squirms a bit, Stephen too heavy on him.

The king's breathing finally became more steady. And upon realizing that the younger man beneath him is trying to shove him off, he involuntarily tries to pull his dick out, to get up, only to comprehend they are tied together with his knot. It will be too painful for he and Tony if he accidentally extracted out.

Stephen sits up slowly while bringing the young omega with him in his arm. He sits down, resting his back on the pile of soft pillows. It is hard to maneuver the young omega to turn his body to face him with the knot inside of his ass but they manage in the end with delicate, slow moves. He let the omega rest on his chest. Hugging onto each other out while Stephen's knot keeps spilling inside of Tony. The Alpha thrusts lazily and slow once in a while, at least as much as he possibly could in their condition.

Tony whines every time the knot tugging at his rim. It's painful. Thankfully it’s not long before he could feel his body getting used to the stretch and becomes a steady wave of pleasure. Tony sighs, a bit twitchy from all the cum that keeps filling him up. He mewls when Stephen keeps fucking into him and humps down on the knot, his own cock giving a weak spurt of cum.

“So much.” Tony sighs, feeling like a puddle, weak and feverish still due to heat.

Stephen massages the omega's hips, squeezing his ass lightly, helping the young man to accommodate his length and his semen inside him. He feels thirsty because of so many liquid they produced. The king takes the water provided for them beside the table and bring it to his lips, drinking a full glass in one go. He pours another and offers it for the omega to sip.

"Drink love, you don't want to be dehydrated do you? We still have a long way to go. We barely started," Stephen hoarsely said to the weak man in his arms.

Tony stares at the water Stephen is holding up to his lips, blinking. He picks it up, though his hands are too weak to hold it well.

“Help, please,” he asks, rubbing his nose against Stephen's chest. He is sleepy, sweaty, weak, shivering in the king's arms. Stephen helps him, holding the glass as Tony eagerly gulped down the water, spilling some onto himself and the king. He didn't even realize he was so thirsty.

“Thank you.” Tony gives his best smiles, as if Stephen just shows him the secrets of the universe.

“Is it... always like this?” Tony asks, wanting to know if he'll always have to feel this weak after he is fucked during his heat. Or if this was just because it’s his first heat.

"It's varied, some omega produce more fluids and they usually will feel weaker than the other. At least in my experience with them. How are you feeling now? Is down there painful?" Stephen wiggles a bit at their joining hips, wanting to see Tony's reaction. He didn't even expect to form a knot after going into rut a month prior. This was supposed to be a casual fuck for him. It wasn’t as if he needed to satisfy his primal needs and here he is knotting an omega. It wasn’t exactly the most fun part. Stephen could hardly move his hips without hurting both of them and his cock is constantly throbbing in pain due to the swell. The only thing helping is the omega's fluid that soothe his aching cock with their warmness.

Tony shakes his head. “No, doesn’t hurt feels good.” Tony lays his head at the crook of Stephen's neck, curling up into the Alpha’s warmth. He knows Stephen is going to throw him back into the harem after the knot is gone. They'll wait, and when Tony gets his next heat proving he is not pregnant, he'll be sent home with his money. But right now, it's nice being held like this by an alpha, bathing in his comforting scent.

“Good to know,” Stephen kisses the top of his omega head. He puts his hands at Tony's lower area, constantly spreading his ass so to help the omega adjust to his big swelling cock inside of him. Sometimes the squeeze feels like it's too much, Tony tight ass really is a wonder. He feeds the omega fresh fruits, mostly black grapes, and Tony eats from his hand obediently. They stay like that, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms peacefully.

___________________ XXX _________________________

Another wave of heat hits the omega making him grind down on the king still asleep underneath him, eventually waking him up. The knot hasn’t even started shrinking down. Stephen holds onto the eager omega’s waist, trying to not move too much because it's quite painful for him still but the omega is far gone in his lust. Doesn’t even realize the pain as he fucks himself on top of the king.

They kept going, take a break when Stephen forms another knot or when Tony falls asleep from exhaustion. The servants bring food to the king's chamber the next morning, Stephen readily covers their body with the blanket. Didn't want his young omega in his vulnerable state to be seen by anyone, feeling the new sense of protectiveness towards the omega.

When Tony finally wakes up, the king feed him as the omega rides himself again on top of him. On the third day, Tony's lose from continuously fucking himself on the knot like a champ. The heatwave strikes him again and he quickly gets on top of Stephen's and asks for him to shove his cock back in.

Stephen almost feels insulted when the young man above him keeps rambling for him to put it in while he already had his dick back inside. Although, after everything they have done, his regular size without the knot inevitably feels like nothing at all in the omega’s quite opened passage.

Stephen reaches to the box at the bedside table with his right hand while holding Tony’s waist with his left, preventing him from falling. He never thought that he would need to use a toy but he really wants to satisfy this omega. He pushes the phallus-shaped toy alongside his dick, inside the omega’s hole. It wasn't the most comfortable one, made of white marble. It slides beside his dick, stuffing the omega full, and only then the omega smiles at him with mischievous eyes, mumbling "thank you".

Stephen couldn't believe that he actually let himself to be bullied, though not on purpose, by this omega. He shoves the toy forward and backward trying to match his movement from beneath the omega, fucking him deliciously slow before quickening his pace. It makes the omega scream and cry, as if he didn't just ask for it seconds prior. His whimpers alone pulls the king into ecstasy, his voice a melody to his ear. The king is drunk on him but keeps drinking. He spills inside the omega over and over again until he forms another knot. He pulls the toy away now that the passage is being filled, slowly but surely, with his growing cock.

Tony swears he is starting to bulge just from the king's cum alone. He puts a hand on his stomach as the Alpha fucks him. Tony feels so good, his brain fucked out. Only focusing on Stephen's delicious scent as his knot fills him. He is exhausted but never felt so good. He takes another nap sitting on the Alpha cock.

He wakes up to Stephen fucking him yet again, stuffing Tony's hole with his raging cock. They weren’t sure anymore who actually is the one feverish with heat. Only that they crave for each other and nothing else.

Towards the end of his heat, Tony's whole body starts to hurt, his hole gaping. Everything is so sensitive and Tony cries more and more for no reason, pleasure, pain, it’s all too much. Eventually, he starts producing less slick. He can't help but still crave the Alpha and Stephen has to use oil to make sure he doesn't hurt Tony.

Tony's heat finally ends and he lays limp on the bed, his body sore, his ass gaping, dripping with cum. He whimpers softly as Stephen pets his hair, whispering soft praises to him.

"You are doing really great Tony. I am so proud of you." The king lays down beside his omega, caressing his back and stomach. He's smiling, thinking that stupid wish he almost forgets about getting an heir and how it will make him the happiest man if Tony could be the one who bears his child. It's not often that Stephen spends the entire heat of an omega, especially when the king wasn't in his rut himself. It's time-consuming and energy-draining.

Stephen reasons in his head that it’s because he treating Tony as a war prize, celebration of the successful war he just achieved and not because of his growing fondness with the young omega. Stephen wants to stay longer, keep the omega warm and safe in his arms. But his duty as a king calls and he couldn't postpone it for much longer.

Stephen leaves Tony still sleeping soundly on top of one of his red robes. He instructed the appointed servants to keep an eye on Tony but not to disturb his sleep. He can sleep for however long he wants and when he wakes on his own, Tony will be escorted back to his own room. Stephen kiss Tony's temple one last time, still mesmerized by his beauty, and head out to fulfill his duty.

_______________xXx________________________

They bring Tony back to his old room after bathing him and examining his body thoroughly to make sure that he's not hurt.

Then it's the waiting. Many actually scoffed at this period of time because no one actually ever succeeds in getting pregnant by the king. Take for example the seven omegas the king slept with just last month during his rut. All seven of them had gotten their heat again this month, an indication that no one really succeeded in carrying the king's heir, and were sent back home.

Tony feared that his cat, Dartanian will hate him now. Dartanian first hissed at him when Tony tried to pet him upon his return from the king's chamber. It made him so sad. But a few days passed and the cat came around once more. The myth about Catnicorn about wanting to be only around virgins is apparently just a lie.

Then there is someone else spending time with him, Stephen, the king himself. Other omegas soon gets jealous and most of them stops talking to him. Some even actively being mean to him. Only Rodhey sticks around. Tony doesn't care much anyway. He loves being with Stephen. It hurts to know that eventually, he will have to go back home after this month and act like nothing ever happened. Like he didn't fall in love with the king.

The month soon passed, and the king saddens at each passing day. He's not allowed to be too attached to one omega being bound to the prophecy. But he wants to keep Tony in his palace no matter the outcome. After all, he is the king. He can have at least this. Perhaps Tony will not want to stay much longer but he could at least ask after his examination.

But Tony doesn’t show any sign of getting into heat. Stephen had experienced it before with Omega tricking them with suppressant, telling them that they didn't get their heat because they are pregnant. Although, there is a distinct scent for a pregnant omega and the palace healers and the high mages tend to figure it out. Then the result came, and to everyone’s surprise, Tony is pregnant.

Stephen finds he always wants to be around Tony. A part of him thought at first it was because he's carrying his child. But deep down, he knows that he has fallen in love with Tony's entire being. He's smart, funny, witty, and not to mention that he is extremely beautiful.

Christine and Pepper waited for the king to ask for another omega to keep him warm at night or for omegas in heat. But the king never asks. Instead, he spends his time with Tony in the harem garden more and more often after the news of his pregnancy.

It wasn’t much of a problem until the king has his second rut of the year and refuses to take another omega to his chamber. He only wants Tony. The council is alarmed with the idea of letting the heavy pregnant omega be with an Alpha in rut. They worry for the baby inside Tony’s belly, their first future heir to the kingdom.

Eventually, they finally come to terms with letting Tony in the king’s chamber as long as supervisor healers were present inside the room as well. Stephen doesn’t object to the idea as it’s for the safety of his future child and also Tony. If only he could fight his nature, but he simply need to spend his rut with the omega he loves.

Tony feels embarrassed to serve the Alpha in his rut with two people sitting close to their bed, suggesting positions they should do. Stephen, on the other hand, doesn’t care too much about it. Once the rut hits, using his libido more to think than his brain. He wants to put his dick inside his omega and only then he can be at ease.

The supervisors often interrupt in the middle of their intercourse, stopping the king from doing what they consider too dangerous. Stephen would snap at them but Tony calms him readily, whispering in his ears to listen to them if he didn’t want them to take Tony away.

The king’s rut finally came to pass. Fortunately, no accident actually happened despite the king's eagerness during his heat, fucking his pregnant omega countless times in numerous positions.

______________________XXX_______________________

Stephen waits anxiously, counting down the days to the delivery date as if it was the doomsday to come. He doesn’t want to tell Tony of his endless fears. That he keeps having nightmares about Tony's death, reminiscent of his past experiences. It's been 20 years since the last time he thought of being a father. He was still so young back then, just became a recent king. And now, he's pushing forty-five, feeling anxious about the possibility of having an heir again.

He's not even sure if he's worried about not having the chance to hold his kid or losing Tony. He started to think that the prophecy was a curse put upon him and his ancestors because of their sin of neglecting their people. But then again, he had always tried his best to be the best ruler, to be a just king for his people.

And after nine months of nightmares and sleepless nights, the day had finally come. The king waits beside the bed, holding Tony's hand tightly as the doctor readies beside them, in case for the worst.

Stephen's ears were deaf from his firstborn’s cries. He hears Tony's scream at the final push and his heart stops beating for a second, fearing he had lost them both. The doctor soon informed him that the baby is healthy and Tony simply needs his rest, exhausted from the labor.

Stephen never cried so much as a king but he couldn't stop the tears as heholds his son in his arms, his heir, his firstborn. He kisses Tony's forehead feeling so grateful of what he gave him.

They name him prince Harley Strange, the firstborn of the Seven Kingdoms, the one who will inherit the throne. He wishes that their son will grow up smart and wise just like his fathers.

____________________XXX____________________

EPILOGUE  
__________________

Stephen decided to marry Tony, officially making him his only omega. At first, the harem remained still full with many omegas because they reasoned the king need not just one child but many to strengthen the kingdom.

Stephen used to be able to get it up with any omega but now he just couldn't do it. All he could think about is being with his son and his omega, staying by Tony’s side.

Tony brought Natasha to the palace to help take care of the baby and to have someone close with him. Howard received a reward that was more than he ever imagined and started building the company up once more. It grows three times larger and more successful than ever.

Natasha and Tony eventually decided to pursue their dream to study in the higher institution, to learn more about their passion. The place is quite close to the palace and Stephen let him with the condition that he has to be accompanied. Even with many guards following him around, Tony tries to make the best of it. He eventually asks Stephen to build him his own research center in the palace so he can work anytime he wants and still be close with his family. After all, he also has the duty to fulfill to the people as the king's omega.

After some time, Tony got pregnant for a second time. The second time is just as stressful for Stephen as the first. He keeps thinking that Tony will die in his sleep or in childbirth.

Then Tony delivered another son to the world, healthy and handsome like his big brother. They name him Victor, after the king's younger brother who died bravely in the battlefield to protect their kingdom. They wish for Victor to grow up to be a knight and warrior just like his late uncle.

Tony had yet recovered from childbirth when Stephen has his rut cycle again. He couldn’t spend time with Stephen even though he wanted to. It’s the first time Stephen ever experience his rut on his own without anyone. He manages to do it, suffering alone in his chamber because he refused company of an omega unless it’s Tony.

The third time Tony gets pregnant, it was Tony's time to panic. What if the king stop loving him now that all he does is getting pregnant, unable to serve the king in his bed so often? With his works and the continued pregnancy, what if the king start looking for another to satisfy his needs?

But Tony doesn’t realize that the king is more worried about his omega’s safety than anything else. Doesn’t realize that the king is in love with him as much as he loves the king.

Tony delivered the first beautiful princess of the kingdom. They name her Illyana Strange. She looks fierce even as a baby and quickly becomes king's favorite. He will talk to baby Illyana about politics as if she can understand. Stephen likes spending time with his baby girl.

The councils encouraged the king just to take one or two more concubines but Stephen refused, still deeply in love with his husband. How could he possibly be with someone else? Kings have many wives, they reasoned, but he assures them that Tony is enough for him.

Tony doesn’t experience heat that often because once he got pregnant, the heat stops. He only gets into heat a handful of times since his twenties he can count them with his fingers.

The king will be delighted just to be with him when he’s in heat. Loving the way he will be all needy and desperate. He misses Tony acting that way, savoring the rare time Tony is flexible without the baby bump. Though, there would be times his breasts are swelling still, full of milk for their baby. Stephen would suck on it like he’s on some thirsty pilgrimage.

Tony would remind him jokingly to leave some for their child. Sometimes Tony wonders if the king actually liked getting him pregnant because he enjoys the lactation too much. Although, he never actually confront the king about it since he also very much loves the feeling of it all.

Tony becomes pregnant with their fourth baby and this time Tony is the one to suggest Stephen should take any omega he wants.

"Your rut is close my king. I will not be able to spend it with you, the healers said it will be too risky. Remember when we had Harley? You were still so stubborn back then wanting me when I couldn't even move. But this time it’s different, it's our fourth child. I don't want to see you in pain either like the last time. I will not get jealous, I promise," Tony tries convincing the king. Stroking his hair as the king's laid his head on his lap. He had been resting his weary heart thinking about the taxes that some of the councils suggest to raise up.

"Please Tony, don't ever suggest something like that ever again. It's the same for me as it's for you. I can not bear the thought of you with someone else and I know that you also couldn't bear the thought of me with another. Be honest with me my love, we are husbands. We are a team," Stephen said, taking Tony's hand from his hair and bringing it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. The gesture makes Tony cry, for it is unfair of him to think that the king is not capable to love him this much.

"Please don't cry, it's not that bad. Seriously, just like having your dick soaked in a hot chilli sauce for the entire week, not that bad at all." Stephen pokes Tony's nose, wanting him to lighten up and smile. His beautiful omegas does eventually with a cute smile that brightens up Stephen's gloomiest of day.

The fourth member of the growing family is a prince. They name him Peter. He has the smile that reminds Stephen of Tony's so much. Peter is the most energetic baby amongst his siblings. He starts crawling in his crib the fastest, moving around too much even when he's in Tony's arm. Tony is tired from just taking care of the toddler, it feels like he is having his first kid all over again.

The fifth child is born just asTony celebrates his thirty-fifth birthday. This time, it's a princess again and part of Tony feels relieved because he wants Illyana to have someone to play with. The second princess has the darkest hair, much like Stephen's hair when he was younger, before all the grey., They name the beautiful princess, Maria. Even though she has her father's hair, her eyes resemble Tony's late mother, he said. And Tony often found himself forming tears in his eyes when he stares too long at his fifth child.

They tried to slow down, promising themselves that Stephen will avoid cuming inside of him as much as he could to avoid another pregnancy. After all, it's not safe for Tony to keep having baby in his age. But when Stephen in his rut, he couldn't control himself. The knot forming fast when he's still inside of Tony. They would look at each other as Stephen spilled inside of him.

"Well, another baby right there," Stephen looks at Tony, seeming a little guilty but couldn't help his hope to actually have another heir. After all, Tony looks the most beautiful when he has his bump, glowing like the best light Stephen has ever seen.

The sixth heir of the seven kingdom is the prince with the kindest eyes. He can convince people into doing whatever he wants just using his puppy eyes trick. They all adore their younger sibling that the king and Tony decided to name Edward, after Tony's middle name.

The king and the council never worry about having heirs anymore. Not with four strong and handsome princes and two smart and beautiful princesses growing healthy in the palace. The problem now is the King's omega’s frequent pregnancy. 

Tony did pregnant for the seventh time.

The palace welcomes the seventh heir, Morgan Strange,with the same amount of enthusiasm and celebration they welcomed the rest of her siblings.

The prophecy is fulfilled. Seven heirs for the Seven Kingdoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end of this fic. We hope you enjoy it and leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you so much [w_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/profile) for being an awesome beta reader for this story, love love.
> 
> You can check the sketch I did for their big family [Here](https://ririsasy.tumblr.com/post/188247009888/my-attempt-at-sketching-ironstrange-big-family)


End file.
